


Three’s Company

by lou2



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou2/pseuds/lou2
Summary: -“Uryuu, I think there’s something missing from our sex life.”And thus begins the descent into madness...or pleasure?





	Three’s Company

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ November 2008
> 
> Originally written for Bleachness RenIshiHime Challenge for Uryuu's birthday.
> 
> I have not read the last Bleach arc, but I've heard enough comments to know that this couldn't possibly ever fit into canon. Still 10 years ago when I wrote it, my pervy little heart wanted this so bad. 
> 
> Even all these years later - Huge kudos go out to LJ's 2metaldog for helping me wrangle this story into something I think is good. Without her, the sex would seem stale and unemotional. She also deserves a big THANK YOU!! for putting up with all my emo-ness over trying to write this. She was wonderful. If you get to the end and wish there was more, I've done my job. ;)

“Uryuu, I think there’s something missing from our sex life,” Orihime innocently stated as she walked into the main room from their kitchen. She leaned in the doorway staring intently at him with a slight curve to her lips letting him know she wasn’t upset, just making an observation.

Spluttering and coughing, Uryuu nearly spit out his drink before setting it on the end table next to his chair. “No there isn’t. I’ve been tired from work and studying, that’s all. It’ll get better as soon as I pass my exams. You know I love you. Give me another couple of weeks and I promise to make it up to you. Anything you want.” 

He began packing up his books and study material intending to give Orihime the attention she deserved. He glanced up to see a very uncharacteristically sly look on her normally serene and lovely face. It worried him. He was sure he’d never seen that particular look before. For those few brief heartbeats of that look, he was, in fact, very worried. Her next words, though, assured him that everything would be back to normal soon.

“Okay, Uryuu, as long as you promise anything,” strawberry hair flying as she practically bounced to him, and bent over to peck him on the cheek. “I’ll make sure I think of something special for both of us.” He knew what he heard as she faded from the room had to be a mistake. Even as outrageous as she could sometimes be, there was absolutely no way she’d said, “Maybe Renji-san could join us?”

*** 

 

Uryuu never dared ask if what he’d heard had been correct. That had been two weeks ago. This morning, Orihime had woken up in a very playful mood and after their morning ablutions, coaxed him back to bed. She curled into his side, running her fingers through his hair and kissing his neck.

“So now that your exams are over for awhile….” Orihime’s tenor was low and sultry despite the words themselves being ordinary. She often giggled, babbled, or even moaned when he was being particularly attentive. However, this morning she seemed to be talking directly to his libido with every word she spoke into his ear.

“Remember that promise of anything? I’ve thought of the best thing.” She leaned up and over Uryuu, her face inches from his, her beautiful brandy-colored eyes intent, as if she were about to eat him alive. Her words made him instantly hard, but it was her hungry stare that had his libido rush into full overdrive. 

He loved it when she got creative in the bedroom. She was as enthusiastic and inventive, when making love, as she was with her cooking. Thankfully, her innovative sexual ideas were something Uryuu enjoyed wholeheartedly, whereas her cooking was still sometimes difficult to choke down. Although, even in the kitchen she had gotten much better at making her strange combinations work.

To say he was unprepared for her next words was a complete understatement. He shouldn’t have been so naïve as to ignore what he thought he’d heard. However, when she said, “I want Renji-san to join us in the bedroom,” he knew his jaw hit the floor. His brain shut down completely for a few seconds to reboot. He realized right before his thoughts took off at the speed of light, he really ought to have been prepared, but her words still stunned him incoherent. 

Logically, his first thoughts should’ve been anger that he wasn’t enough for her and that she needed another man in the bedroom. That was if he’d been thinking logically, which he wasn’t. In fact, Uryuu was fairly certain all his logic had officially fled his brain, leaving it full of lust, desire, embarrassment, and nothing else.

He knew it was ethically wrong to get excited by what she had said, but his erection was no longer connected to his brain at all and was obviously disagreeing with any kind of decency. When he stopped his churning thoughts long enough to think somewhat clearly, he realized he couldn’t deny the secret desire to be filled had been with him for quite some time. 

The idea of submitting to a man was nearly as heady as making love to Orihime. Sliding inside Orihime’s body felt like coming home every time. To a man who felt like he’d never had a home, the feeling was even more exceptional and cherished. He loved her with his whole heart. He would do anything for her, but what she was offering was a private desire he’d been having since the end of the war. Since even before he’d convinced Orihime how much he loved her. 

He’d suppressed his lewd craving for a few years now, as it would be unbecoming of a medical intern who was engaged to such a beautiful woman to be found dallying with anyone, never mind with a man. Unfortunately for Uryuu, he couldn’t even pass his longing off as a nebulous desire to be ignored until it faded away. No, his yearning to be filled was compelling and very specific. He knew with Orihime’s offer he couldn’t lie to himself any longer. Besides, evading the truth hadn’t precluded Orihime from seeing right through him.

Except… Uryuu had a woman who loved him beyond his wildest dreams, and he refused to hurt her to fulfill a very dirty, very decadent desire to be penetrated by Renji. He loved Orihime more than anything else in the world. Moreover, it wasn’t as if people didn’t suppress their more wanton desires every day for the people they loved. 

Sitting up now but still leaning over him, Orihime snapped her fingers in his face. “Uryuu are you still with me? You seem to have drifted off into fantasy land? Is it filled with robots and space aliens like mine, or with Renji making love to you?” Orihime gave him a very knowing smile that once again looked totally wrong on her face.

His mortification and the blush coloring his cheeks had to be impossible to ignore. His body temperature turned up at least three degrees at her statement as well. “Orihime, love, you can’t be serious. I love you. People in love don’t have sex with others. It just isn’t done. It isn’t proper.” He tried to look stern while the front of his sleep pants seemed to be agreeing with Orihime. He was getting more embarrassed by the second.

“But Uryuu….” Orihime scooted around in the bed to lie on her stomach with her fist on his chest and her chin propped up on it to stare at him intently. She ran her left hand down his side. When she reached the elastic at his hips she hooked her thumb in the waistband and tugged gently, putting his attention firmly on his burgeoning erection. 

“Ever since two weeks ago when I playfully mentioned asking Renji-san to join us for sex, you’ve been more interested in me as well. We’ve had more sex this past week than we had last month, despite your studying and exams.” Dropping her voice an octave and murmuring into his ear again, Orihime said, “I’ve enjoyed that very much Ishida… kun.” She backed away and scratched her nails suggestively down the front of his pants.

He shivered at her sexy voice and the firm lines her nails created on his now significant erection. Whenever she called him Ishida-kun he always felt a little dirty because it always brought to mind their first time when he took her virginity. 

Pulling her close, he ran his thin, agile fingers through her beautiful strawberry tresses. “I love you Orihime. It took me too long to recognize that and even longer to convince you we had a future together. We’ll be getting married as soon as I finish my residency. I will not, no, I refuse to jeopardize what we have together for some impure thoughts I can’t seem to shake. You deserve better than that.” He turned to his side and kissed his fiancée’s lips tenderly, holding her close.

Orihime promptly squirmed out of his tense embrace. “Don’t be silly Uryuu. I’d be happy to share. I like Renji-san and besides it might be really fun.” Orihime hopped out of bed as if her amusement couldn’t be contained any longer. “I like to try new things. Besides, you know how much I enjoy sex, so I say the more the merrier.” Orihime giggled as she twirled circles in the room making him slightly dizzy. Mostly, though, she defied all logic in his mind. 

No one gladly shared their partner with another unless there was little to no love in the union. Orihime was simply unique. He had no doubts about her love. She showed him every day in big ways and small; from her death defying assistance in eradicating hollows by his side, to the little notes she attached to every bento box he took to work, whether he was able to eat them or not.

Moving to the edge of the bed Uryuu hung his head, and pushed his glasses up his face far enough to lean on his palms, pressing the heels into his eyes. “Why would you offer this? What made you think I’d want this?” He couldn’t decide if he was more curious about her motives or mortified that she’d read him so easily. Uryuu needed it all to be a really vivid nightmare, because he desperately wished to wake up and pretend the entire conversation never happened.

“Oh, Uryuu, don’t be silly. I’ve watched you watch Renji for a while now. It wasn’t until very recently that I realized you watch him a little bit like you watch me. Or like how I look when I get to the bakery in time for that very last tart. You know, like you can’t wait to devour it up.” Orihime wound her arms around his neck and leaned her head down on top of his bowed one. 

He blushed at her words, embarrassed that he was so transparent, but glad she couldn’t see him behind the curtain of his hair. He worked hard at getting his arousal at her words under control. Just when he thought he might be able to talk to Orihime coherently, she tipped his head up and dove in for a fierce kiss.

Thoughts flying through his head at her observations, Uryuu realized he needed to derail her line of questioning, distract her somehow. The conversation was getting entirely too far out of hand. Either she was crazy, or he was, but someone had to be sensible enough to stop the insanity. 

Unfortunately, his libido wasn’t cooperating. She was right, though. Ever since he’d convinced himself he’d heard her correctly that first time two weeks ago, he couldn’t seem to stop thinking about sex. Even at work, he thought about sex with Orihime and now, Orihime and Renji, in every free moment he had. It was like some really bad daytime medical drama. Real people did not think about sex that much, not even twenty-something med students.

His thoughts might have been elsewhere, but his hands and body were definitely still right with Orihime and very interested in becoming more intimate with her. The kissing prompted the shedding of what little clothes they wore, which in turn led to the roaming of hands and sighs of pleasure from Orihime. By the time his brain resurfaced from his self-flagellation, he realized they were naked and back in bed, with him in the missionary position.

His body handled autopilot very well, but one thing he’d never done was think of someone else, anyone else, while he made love to Orihime. That unfaithfulness he would never allow himself. So, despite the thoughts that had gotten him so aroused, he concentrated solely on Orihime as he kissed her lips and suckled her breast, as his hands roved and massaged. He pushed every button, every erogenous zone he knew she had. Licking a line up her neck as he gently pressed on her clitoris in a slow steady rhythm, brought her right up to the edge of orgasm. 

When he was convinced she was as ready as he was, he entered her with one slow even stroke. The love in her eyes and heat of her body burned his heart and scorched his soul. He remained motionless for as long as he could to keep her orgasm at bay, but realized too late, it was in vain as Orihime’s body clenched around him and she cried out his name. He kissed her fervently again as she came down from the emotional and physical high and hoped he was up to lasting long enough to make her come again. 

“Mmmm… Uryuu, you always feel so good, but I love it best when you’re excited like this,” Orihime whispered in his ear. “I always feel sexier and you look so handsome when your face is all flushed and horny.” She giggled breathlessly in his ear as she always did when she said the word horny. “I love that word. It always makes sex seem so dirty and erotic.” She raised her hips enough to drive him further inside her body.

He clenched his jaw and tried to think of unappealing things to stave off his own imminent orgasm. “Orihime, you have to stop saying such things. Your voice alone is going to do me in before I even have a chance to move.”

She giggled again and moaned in his ear, “But Uryuu I want you as hot for me as I am for you.” Orihime lifted her hips once more, at the same time jerking his hips down toward herself, pulling him impossibly closer. A barely audible whisper made it to his ear. “Wouldn’t it be amazing if Renji were here to fill you from behind, right… now-?”

As her wet finger breached his virgin entrance, without even a single move on his part he came harder than he ever had in his life. He kept coming, as wave after wave of desire and heat washed over him. Her sensual words and the incredibly erotic stimulation were all he needed to shatter.

He had no idea when or how she’d lubed her small finger, but at that moment, all he could do was breath and try not to crush her under his wobbling arms. Gradually as his high receded, he realized with devastating disappointment and utter mortification that he’d thought of someone else while with his beloved. He pulled out of Orihime’s tight heat and rolled to the side, gathering tissues to hand her.

She preferred to clean up herself, despite never being in a hurry to do so. She said it made her happy to feel his seed inside, even though they wouldn’t be making any babies, yet. Today was no exception for her. 

For Uryuu, though, today was a very significant deviation. He inwardly flinched as he thought of exactly what had made him orgasm so hard. Removing his glasses and letting them dangle from his fingertips, he squeezed his eyes shut against the dishonor he’d just done Orihime. For the first time in recent memory he covered his eyes with his arm to further hide his shameful face from the woman he loved.

He was horrified. He really didn’t want to think about what had happened, let alone talk about it. Unfortunately for him, Orihime was very chatty after sex. Well, she was talkative all the time, but especially after sex. It was as if all the hormones and endorphins sent her already active imagination into overdrive.

“Don’t hide from me. Move your arm Uryuu. I want to see the pleasure on your face like it is on mine.” She rolled on her side and grabbed his arm. “Uryuu, look at me, or you’ll make me feel bad - like I did something wrong. I want to see your pretty face.”

He moved his arm, but kept his eyes closed. He still couldn’t look at her. What he’d done was too humiliating and disrespectful.

Laughing quietly, Orihime teased him gently. “Oh, Uryuu, you were so excited you didn’t even remember to remove your glasses! Now I feel all better.” She plucked the glasses from his fingers and set them on the side table.

Letting her right hand travel up and down his naked torso, she continued the one-sided conversation. “I always know how much you love me, when you can’t even remember to take off your precious glasses. You look good after sex, so satisfied and happy. And you came really hard this time, so why aren’t you extra happy? Why do you look so upset? Are you mad I touched you back there? I thought you’d really like that. I’m sorry if you didn’t like it. I just wanted to surprise you and make you as happy as you always make me.”

She flopped over onto her back and spread her arms wide. “I feel like I can take on the world after you’ve made love to me. Everything about you makes me happy. I know you’re not as sour as you look all the time, but I like making you extra happy when I can. I know how you look at Renji now and what you’d like to do with him, so I thought you’d like the feeling of me touching you. Did me touching you there make you mad at me Uryuu?” 

Orihime’s voice had gotten progressively smaller and he knew he had to do something. Rolling onto his side, Uryuu gathered her voluptuous body into his arms. “I loved it Orihime. I think I loved it too much. I wish you hadn’t done it, though, because now I’m afraid I’ll never be able to stop thinking about it. I don’t want to think of anyone or anything but you when we’re making love. That’s how it should be - always.”

Sighing contentedly, she rolled into his side kissing his neck and caressing his chest. “Uryuu. It’s okay to have fantasies. You know that, right? I always know I’m with you when we make love, but sometimes I imagine you have big muscles, or a mustache and sometimes I even imagine you’re a rock star or something for a tiny bit, but I always know it’s you. You who loves me. You who cherishes me. You who lets me walk by your side, fight by your side, and live with you as an equal. You and only you gave me all those things. I will never love anyone like I love you. You are my forever, no matter what happens tomorrow, or next month, or next year.”

Uryuu had to ask. He’d never asked before. He was sure it would destroy him to know the truth, but since she’d brought it up, he had to know. “Do you.…” He gulped audibly. “Do you ever imagine I’m Kurosaki?”

Leaning up on her elbow, she looked down into his face with a guilelessness no one else would ever be able to duplicate, simply because she was one of a kind. “Yes, Uryuu, but not how you think. Once I gave you my heart it was forever. Kurosaki-kun will always hold that little piece of my heart as my first love, but you hold the rest for true love. He never loved me like I wanted him to. His heart was always meant to lie in a different direction.” She paused to breathe and calm down a little, but still very intent on making her point.

“Sometimes, though, when I’m especially weak, I imagine what might have happened if Kurosaki-kun were more like you. Then I realize how silly that is. If he were the same as you, but you were just like him, then I would’ve ignored him as easily as I did you, and fallen in love with you first being more like Kurosaki-kun. After that, he would’ve spent years wooing me while you ignored me and I would still be where I am today but you wouldn’t be and that would be sad.”

Uryuu’s eyes crossed trying to follow her logic. “Orihime.… Sometimes I wonder if even you can keep track of where your mind wanders.” She confused and exasperated him, but like now, he knew it was one of the things he loved about her most. Her profound honesty and determination to make others understand it, always made him feel whole.

More giggles filled the room as she asked, “I’m sorry Uryuu; I was trying to explain what you asked me. Do you want me to try again?”

“No, no, that’s okay, I think I understand. Maybe? I was being insecure in asking in the first place. I was afraid you wanted me to fantasize about… other people, because you still try and imagine yourself with Kurosaki.” A lump formed in Uryuu’s throat at that thought, despite his knowledge that she truly loved only him.

“That’s not it at all, Uryuu. Really, it’s not. I’m not saying it right. I know you love me, but it’s okay to picture someone or something else to get you aroused as long as you know you’re still with me. Does that make more sense?” Her obvious frustration was starting to show on her delicate face, but he couldn’t seem to stop his negative thoughts, even to spare her distress.

“Are you saying you picture Kurosaki so you can get excited enough to make love to me?” The conversation was going downhill fast and he no longer had the ability to stop his self-destructive behavior and questions.

Agitation clear in her voice, Orihime actually shouted at him. “Stop, Uryuu! You know that’s not true. I don’t moon over Kurosaki-kun anymore. We’re friends - nothing more. He doesn’t excite me. Sometimes I occasionally think what if… But I never, ever PRETEND I’m with him when I’m with you. I do think of lots of scenarios from books, movies or manga that I like to get me in the mood. Sometimes though, I imagine you with Renji, to get me excited faster when you’re in a hurry.” He could see the light blush dusting her cheeks at the stunning revelation.

He was speechless. She thought of two men together, no, she thought of Renji and him having sex to get excited? His body was getting aroused again despite the fact the whole conversation was one giant mess. Being insecure about Orihime’s love was beyond stupid, and though he wanted to accept her offer with an embarrassing, yet burning desire, he couldn’t. He was terrified about the consequences of having Renji join them in the bedroom. There was no doubt in his mind that Orihime would continue to love him with her whole heart, regardless of what Renji did for either of them in the bedroom. However, he was not so egotistical to assume he was as strong. 

“Orihime… ummm.… I’m not…. I think….” Sighing in exasperation, he tried again. “Do you want me to….?” He cleared his throat nervously. “Do you want me to have sex with Renji?” Why, oh why did that thought send his libido soaring. Shouldn’t they be enough for each other? Why were these thoughts so persistent, despite his best efforts to vanquish or ignore them? Why was Orihime continuing to encourage them? There was something wrong with him; maybe with both of them. Proper couples didn’t do that sort of thing... did they?

“No, really…. I mean yes, but.… Oh I don’t want to say this wrong again and have you be mad at me.” Orihime snuggled in tight to his side. “Please tell me, Uryuu, what to say to make you happy?”

“It’s okay Orihime. Try and tell me truly what you want and we’ll work from there. I think I’m as confused as you are.” Uryuu sighed deeply wanting to be done with the discussion, but at the same time he hoped… for what he wasn’t sure. “Maybe we need couples therapy or something.” 

Orihime’s exasperation with him was obviously growing because she rolled away from his body, creating an obvious gap between them, her version of the cold shoulder. She was no longer talking to him calmly, either, but punctuating every word by her waving hands. “See that’s what I’m talking about. You always think a fantasy is reason to seek help. Uryuu if that were true, I’d need to be in therapy my whole life.”

Her flailing arms smacked him in the chest as she continued her tirade. “I daydream all the time. Sometimes it’s about being a robot in the future; sometimes it’s about teaching little boys and girls to read and write; sometimes it’s about you being bigger and stronger so you could sweep me off my feet. And now it’s about seeing you be over the moon happy by asking Renji to join us.” 

Through the whole recitation she had gotten increasingly animated and had to sit up to use the full range of motion for her arms. “All these things are fantasies, most will never come true, but that’s okay. Our imagination is there to make us happy and as long as we are always honest with each other, fantasies can’t hurt us.” He knew she was about to say something she didn’t really want to, because she had such a sad look before she turned away from him to hang her legs over the edge of the bed. “I think I know why you don’t fantasize, Uryuu. You don’t know how. To you, pretending makes it real.”

She was right. He hated to admit it, but when he was growing up; his father had always made sure his life was all about reality. Fantasy was a luxury that Ryuuken would never allow. Uryuu sat up with her and put his legs on the outside of hers, pulling her back tight to his chest. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, his heart rate sped up like it did every time he held the woman he loved. “You’re right, Orihime. No one ever taught me it was okay to dream. Will you teach me?”

Orihime turned to face him and enthusiastically threw her arms around his neck as she let out an ear piercing squeal. “Oh Uryuu, I can teach you so many things about fantasies. They’re so much fun, and sharing them will be even better!”

He gave a low chuckle as her very lovely assets tried to suffocate him. “Why would I ever want anyone else? I love you so much Orihime.” Maybe now he had finally satisfied Orihime’s interest in the topic of Renji and he could keep it all hypothetical and in the realm of fantasy. No matter how much he would like to explore something as kinky as a threesome, it was simply not the proper thing for respectable people to consider.

Turning his head to nuzzle her breasts, Uryuu pulled her nipple into his mouth and sucked gently but insistently the way she enjoyed most. Her moan was so precious to his ears; it meant that no matter how unfeeling he seemed at times, he was still able to give Orihime what she needed. Maybe in turn, she could teach him to fantasize properly, something he obviously needed - but later. Right now he wanted to take care of her again.

“Oh, Uryuu, a little harder. Mmmm… “She turned fully in his lap and threw her legs over his and behind his back. Arching up Orihime teased his partial erection with her still damp opening, making Uryuu a little bit crazy.

As her excitement grew, she pushed at his shoulders. “Slide back on the bed Uryuu, I want to ride you this time.” She wrapped her delicate fingers around his erection and stroked it back to full hardness with very little effort. As soon as she deemed him firm enough, by swiping her thumb over the pre-cum leaking from his cock, she straddled his hips. Swiftly sheathing his erection inside her tight heat, she set a quick pace.

When she leaned forward to kiss him, he slipped his hand between their bodies to stroke her clitoris. Her kiss reached his soul and made him arch into her farther and moan for release. The hitch in her breathing and grinding of her hips into his hand signaled her impending orgasm. With his free hand he threaded his fingers through her hair to add passion and insistence to their kiss. She pulled back from his lips with a scream on her own and rocked back onto him with considerable force as her orgasm tore through her. And though he desperately wanted to follow her over the edge, his agitated thoughts refused to allow it. 

Orihime’s more languid rocking after her orgasm meant she was sated but still ready for more fun if he was interested. So, Uryuu laced his fingers through her hair brushing it away from her gorgeous sweat dampened face and kissed her deeply. Letting his tongue trace her teeth and move in her mouth as a parody of intercourse, she hummed in response, encouraging him to continue. 

He trailed his fingers down her spine and felt her shiver even as she continued to rock her hips on his still unspent erection. She pulled back from his thorough kissing and propped herself up on her crossed arms to look down into his face, a frown marring her flushed features. 

“You’re thinking too much again Uryuu. I can always tell because you follow me over after an orgasm unless you’re really distracted.” She sighed and sat up more fully, a small sigh escaping as Uryuu pressed into her more deeply. 

He didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t completely ruin the mood. He loved Orihime, but there were times when Uryuu wished she were a little more the air head she feigned for others and less the quiet intellectual she really was. 

“I talked to him.” She stared at him with a light smile, waiting for a reaction. 

And then there were some days Uryuu wished he were more clueless – like now. He knew what she meant. Uryuu didn’t want to understand, but he did. She had already said something to Renji. 

Ishida’s body and mind were clearly once again divided on their reactions. His blush and embarrassment were obviously not shared by his body as his cock got impossibly hard, causing Orihime move a little faster. She licked her lips and smoothed her hands up her body to touch her breasts and nipples, putting on a little exhibition for Uryuu’s benefit. He knew she loved the feel as well as the reactions her movements gave him, but her deliberate teasing wasn’t enough to help him over the edge.

“I know I can’t ever be a real robot, but it's fun to pretend such a silly thing. It makes me happy. I love you; shouldn’t I try to do everything to make you happy, as long as it doesn’t hurt me?” 

He was completely lost. How had her train of thought gone from talking to Renji, to robots, and on to making him happy? She really was one of a kind. How could he ever do anything to destroy her love for him or his for her? Thankfully his confusion had caused his erection to abate enough for his thoughts and words for form clearly.

“Orihime, I’ll let you teach me how to fantasize with you, but the reality is that having Renji in the bedroom with us could damage what we share and I can’t let that happen. I love you too much to let that happen.” Uryuu hoped like hell that he could get through to her, before he actually started agreeing with her insanity. He was worried that not only was it too late for his body to forget her offer, but his mind as well.

“Renji likes you too. Did you know?” Her words and sweet smile nearly sent Uryuu over the brink. That easily she had his control on a knife’s edge. She had to know, too, because she began circling her hips a bit faster, grinding her pelvis into his. To further entice him, she sat forward farther so her breasts swayed gently in front of him derailing his brain. 

Thoughts skittering around his head, he couldn’t respond to her question. Uryuu was afraid anything he said at that moment would be the wrong thing. It would either hurt her feelings or prove his lust for Renji was a more permanent thing than he cared to admit. Neither option was appealing. She wouldn’t be distracted or deterred in her quest and Uryuu was at a loss as to how to avert this mess. So, instead of answering her, he tried to ask her a question instead.

“How… do you…. How do you know… that?” Uryuu asked as calmly as his rising libido would allow. 

“I asked him, silly. He looked at me funny of course, but I’m pretty sure he knew what kind of ‘like’ I was talking about, because he got that same look Kurosaki-kun always used to get whenever someone asked him if he liked Rukia. You know, like he was pretending not to care how much he cared.”

“Orihime…, you can’t… you can’t be… serious.” Palm connecting with his forehead, Uryuu hoped he could jar some useful thought loose before his mind leaked out of his ears and he came from just listening to her. He was so close to giving in to her words and his own desires that he had to clench his jaw to keep from just saying yes.

“He had to have… misunderstood. Even that perverted… perverted shini… shinigami wouldn’t admit to… you that.” Uryuu’s broken words barely understandable even to himself as she continued to tease his painfully hard cock with her slow yet sensuous movements above him. 

“I think I’d like to know what it feels like to be made love to between you and Renji as much as you would, between us, Uryuu. So, it’s not wrong if we both want to try it, right? We’d both be there, so it wouldn’t be cheating. We’d talk about everything before we started so there wouldn’t be any confusion or misunderstanding.” She brushed his hair from his eyes and cupped his jaw. 

“We love each other, Uryuu. Nothing will ever change that for me and I know you too well to think your love for me would ever fade. You want this as much as I want to give it to you.”

Uryuu panted as bliss rolled through his body, her words an aphrodisiac that fired his blood. The conversation was as erotic as it was ludicrous. 

He was lost; there was no way he could say no to her. Truthfully, he’d never wanted to, it just took her unrelenting prodding of his own desires and her unconditional love to paint the picture he need to see she was right.

Bowing forward to press her body flush with Uryuu’s, Orihime kissed him chastely on the lips before nibbling her way down his jaw and towards his ear. She lightly scratched her nails up and down his arms before threading them through his hair and tugging. Using the grip on his locks to angle his head, she nipped his ear and then abruptly switched angles to plunder his mouth. Uryuu lost all coherent thought as his body responded to the provocative onslaught, nearly sending him into orgasm before she was ready to follow.

As he held the edge of his control to return her arduous kisses, she broke away. Murmuring in his ear as her orgasm blew through her body. Shattering his hard fought restraint with her words, Uryuu’s head snapped back and he arched off the bed as his orgasm exploded in rolling waves of lava, making him forget to breathe.

“Happy Birthday, Uryuu. He said, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you happened to read this and liked it, a kudos would be happily appreciated.
> 
> Comments are wonderful, but completely unnecessary.


End file.
